This invention relates to a disposable face mask of the type adapted to be fitted over the nose and mouth of the wearer and held in place by a strand around the head. The general type of face mask disclosed is constructed of a relatively tightly woven cloth or of a molded paper product having efficient air filtration characteristics. Also, the invention disclosed herein is intended primarily for situations where an unpleasant odor is present which can be effectively masked or disguised by another fragrance or aroma, but not in situations where the atmosphere may contain poisonous, toxic, or corrosive gases. In the latter situations, a different type of mask is necessary having a canister with an appropriate neutralizing or filtering agent.
Among the general types of uses for which the invention disclosed in this application is useful would be in the presence of animal wastes such as would be found in stockyards, by hospital personnel and by emergency service officers at crime scenes, disaster locations and other areas where decomposed bodies are present. The mask also has application in any commercial or industrial environment where unpleasant odors may be present in the absence of poisonous, toxic or corrosive gases.
The mask is intended to be inexpensive, stored for indefinite periods of time and easily activated when necessary. The mask can be designed to effectively control odors for a specified period of time whereupon the mask is discarded and another one substituted.
In addition, the mask may be adapted to perform an anti-bacterial function depending upon the odor-masking substance selected.